One Piece: The New Era
by phyneo
Summary: The world has faced shocking changes. The Second Pirate King has been executed and the Revolutionaries have taken over the World Government. Now, a new pirate rookie struggles to find his place in the changing and dangerous world. Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Second Pirate King

His story started in Foosha Village…His story ended in Foosha Village. Monkey D. Luffy…the second man to claim the title of "Pirate King." He was the second man to conquer the Grand Line. His crew, the Straw-Hat Pirates, stood triumphantly over the fallen Emperor of the sea, Marshall D. Teach and his own pirate crew. Monkey D. Luffy found the most envied treasure of all…the One Piece!

During that time, his father, the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon, lead actively attacked the World Government and the Gorosei. After many casualties, Dragon was victorious. The Gorosei were exiled and separated to the farthest corners of the Grand Line.

The World Government was drastically changed. No longer were the Celestial Dragons to have direct access to the Government. Dragon alongside the other Revolutionary leaders began to bring order back to the world.

The Marines also faced changes. The Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki was discharged…the reasons are unknown to the world. His replacement was hand chosen by Dragon…Kuzan.

Just as the world was accepting these changes…a shocking event sent the changing world into chaos. The Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, stood outside the Marine Headquarters to turn himself in!

He was the Pirate King for 15 years. His execution took place at his hometown, Foosha Village. From every corner of the world, people gathered to listen to his dying words.

"Shishishi…I'm dead! But my will…will live on and lead the next generation! Now…before I die…I want some meat!"

After having his last meal, the Second Pirate King gave a satisfied smile. "At long last…I finally get to join Ace and Sabo…"

The swords of the executioners fell and the Second Pirate King…Monkey D. Luffy… passed on.

Ten years have now passed after his execution. The world has gone through much change. Foosha Village is still the same sleepy little town. However, standing at the outskirts of the village…stands a young man.

"Foosha Village hasn't changed one bit! I'm glad I made it back alright!"

After giving a quick glance at Monkey D. Luffy's execution platform, he turned and walked into town. This young man had no idea but soon he would make an impact on the world.


	2. Pirate Rookie, Makan

The villagers didn't know what to think about this strange boy. They gave quick curious glances at him as he strolled through the village. He seemed to have no clear destination as he kept moving. His sky blue shirt flowed gently with the wind as his sea green eyes etched with curiosity.

He paused and looked up at a windmill. One brave older gentleman approached him from behind and asked, "Um…may I help you sir?"

The boy jumped back in surprise. The windmill's sail began to pick up momentum although the wind speed hadn't changed. The gentleman looked at the windmill with concern, but the boy's face broke into a giant grin. "Oh that's nothing to worry about. The windmill will be steady in about an hour or so."

He started to walk away leaving the gentleman confused. The boy stopped and asked, "Do you know where a guy can stop and get a drink here?"

The gentleman nodded and said, "Head back the way you came and look for Party's Bar."

"Okay thanks old man," the boy cheerfully said as he headed back towards the village.

_'What an air head,' _the gentleman thought. _'This new generation of youth certainly is carefree…'_

As the boy reached Party's Bar, a man with fiery red hair brushed past him. He muttered, "It's been 25 years and I still live with my mother."

The boy watched the man disappear into the midday crowd. He then turned and entered into the bar.

It was empty except for an elderly woman working behind the counter and an even older gentleman than the one the boy met at the windmill sitting in a wooden chair nearby. They were in the middle of a conversation as the boy approached the counter.

"Now really Makino, you should let your son get on with his life or do you expect him to carry on the family business," the old man asked?

Makino shrugged. "I don't know…I want what's best for him but…oh a customer!" She turned and gave a warm smile to the boy.

The boy said, "I'll just take some water. Today's going to be a great day!"

He looked like he was about to pop from excitement. Makino reached for a glass and asked politely, "What's happening today that's great?"

Standing up, he exclaimed, "Today's the day I start my pirate journey!"

The old man, who was taking a sip of his drink, suddenly spitted it out. "A PIRATE," He shouted!

He bent down and picked up his cane. WHACK! The old man smacked his cane against the boy's head and the boy fell back in surprise. Rubbing the spot where he was hit and angrily muttered, "What was that for you old coot?"

Makino gave a stern look to the old man and said, "Was that really necessary Mayor Wood Slap."

It was now the boy's turn to spit water. "What? This old coot is the mayor? He looks like his ready to croak at any moment!"

Mayor Wood Slap smacked the boy with his cane again. "What is wrong with the youth these days? Always forgetting to respect their elders! I've been mayor of Foosha Village for many years and I expect to still be for many more to come!"

Before the boy could respond, loud voices came from outside the bar. Three shady looking thugs entered the bar and walked towards the counter. The tallest one, stroked his curly brown moustache and menacingly said, "This bar is now under the territory of the Natean Pirates! We demand a tribute of half of your alcohol and other drinks unless you want someone to get hurt."

The boy laughed and turned to face the men, "Wow…you guys are lame!"

Makino and Wood Slap looked horrified after hearing the boy's words. The men looked equally shocked. One of them walked over and pointed a pistol at the boy's face. "Listen kid…our captain gave us specific orders that if anyone interfered with his plans…well unless you want a bullet in your head, I suggest you apologize."

The boy laughed and waved his hand at the pirate. The man yelped as he was flung backwards and hit the wall on the other side of the bar. The pirate group leader exclaimed, "What the…did you…did you eat a devil fruit?"

Without responding, the boy made a pushing motion with his hands. Both pirates were launched out the bar's entrance. One collided into the building across the street while the leader landed face first into the ground.

The boy exited the bar and walked over to the man. The man gingerly sat up and looked horrified at the boy. "Please…don't hurt us," he pleaded. "We will leave and never bother this village again!"

"Good idea…and while you're at it…I have a message for your captain," the boy uttered stated. "Tell him…that his men lost to Makan…the man who will be the next pirate king!"


End file.
